I'm Ok With That
by Pacrastination-Personified
Summary: ulrich needs to study, yumi trys to convince him to take a break and well lets just say she accomplishes her goal


**Heres a small one-shot for ya'll. It's dedicated to all my reviewers because I love reviews and the people who send them. Especially if they're really funny and witty. Everybody loves a good bit of wittiness.**

**Oh and I changed my name from Banana123 to -pacrastination-personified-**

**...Anywho...here ya go**

I'm ok with that

"Ulrich...this is boring!" yumi groaned from her position on his bed. She was lying upside down on his bed, now with her head dangling over the side. She threw the book she had in her hands on the ground but kept her position.

"You know the blood is going to rush to your head if you stay like that" Ulrich pointed out. He was at his desk trying to study for his biology exam. It was the end of term exams and he needed to at least get a B, if he didn't there were dire consequences which were, a phone call from the father(never fun), driving privileges gone and of course he'd spend his summer at home studying and making up for everything he didn't learn through the year. He didn't want this because he wanted his summer filled with no phone calls, being able to drive where ever he wanted and to spend the summer in kadic with his girlfriend.

He was with her about 3 months now. They were still in that puppy love stage so they were trying to get the 

most out of it. She was slender, short hair and sometimes had to stand on her tippy toes to kiss him, not that she minded. Ulrich had grown a good sum over last summer. It's amazing the transformation you go through From 15 to 16 years old. It's like the second you turn 16 immediate growth spurt, for guys anyway. Girls were just a smidge slower on the growing scale. But she'd eventually catch up on him.

"We've been studying for 2 hours and I'm BORED!" yumi said a little louder than she intended. The blood that was now swirling around her head was starting to make her dizzy so she attempted to get back up. She decided rolling backwards would be best. So she threw her legs over her head and rolled onto the ground. She sat there for a few minutes trying to compose her self. The sight of her made Ulrich chuckle a bit. She was sitting there; face red, eyes wide and dazed

"Whoa...I should have stopped when you told me" yumi said finally being able to clear her head

"See, here I give you words of wisdom and you just shun them away not thinking of the outcome. Now look at you, you're all red and can't stand up" Ulrich preached to yumi with a chuckle

"I can stand!" yumi protested

"Oh really"

"Really"

"Prove it"

"Fine!"

Yumi warily put her hands to the ground and tried to push her self up off the ground. Very shakily she got up off the ground. It was like watching a dear trying to walk for the first time. When she was finally standing straight she soon found herself on the ground again.

"...hahhah...I told you" Ulrich said stifling laugh. He had to hide it because once yumi found her legs she could just as quickly take his away

"When I can stand again stern you're going to regret being a smartarse" yumi warned Ulrich

Ulrich got up from his chair and walked over to yumi. He reached out a hand and she reluctantly took it. He pulled her up but with to much force which resulted in her being pulled onto him

"Hey there" Ulrich said with one of his hand still on hers and his other now at the small of her back

"Fancy meeting you here" she replied back with a grin

Finally realising their position they pulled away and yumi sat on the bed. Crossing her legs and propping her hands behind her she decided to speak

"Don't you think you've studied enough" yumi moaned

"No, I hardly understood the stuff I was reading" Ulrich replied sitting himself back at the desk

"Ulrich you've been studying for hours, you'll be fine" yumi said sitting back against the wall and folding her 

legs. She was getting bored and impatient. There was so much more they could do than studying

"Yumi, if I don't get at least a B it's gonna be sionara kadic academy hello Deutschland" Ulrich said spinning around on his chair to face her. He noticed the grumpy face on her and decided maybe it was time for a break. He walked over to her sitting at the end of her feet.

He then started to slowly crawl up to her whilst saying "you don't want that do you". He was nearly face to face with her then he took a diversion and nuzzled under her neck and planted a kiss there. He started kissing the same spot whilst slightly sucking on it

"I guess I don't" yumi said finding her self getting side tracked by Ulrich's kissing. She put her hands up to the sides of his face and pulled his head away.

"But you should really take a small break, say about an hour" yumi said with a devious grin

"Hmm...what could I do in one hour? Twice" Ulrich said kissing the other side of her neck

"Come on stern, entertain me"

They both grinned before yumi pulled Ulrich's head up and started to kiss him. It started out innocent but suddenly took a turn and became more heated. They both fell to the side, Ulrich now on top of yumi, hands roaming places, mouths fighting for dominance. She helped him take his top off and it was discarded on the floor...

1 hour and 20 minutes later

Yumi was trying to put her clothes back on but Ulrich was stopping her from doing so

"Come on Ulrich, you had your break no its time to get back to the serious stuff" yumi said trying to be serious herself but she was still on high from the ecstasy she just experienced and couldn't help but grin. She buttoned her jeans and reached for her top

"Sorry, can't...I got my dose and now I'm hooked" Ulrich said getting up and hugging yumi around the waist

"At least put some pants on!" yumi said giggling but relaxing into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you" Ulrich said without any hassle. He'd been contemplating when the right time to say it was. I guess now was the right time

"You do realise that's the first time you've said that" yumi said kind of in shock

"I'm ok with that" Ulrich said happily grinning to himself. Yumi then went on her tippy toes and kissed him on the nose then she nuzzled her self into his neck and whispered into him "I love you too"

He grinned and wrapped his arms tighter around her but then let her go

"I'm gonna put some boxers on, it's getting a wee bit nippy" Ulrich said with a hint of laughter

Yumi looked at him and laughed before replying

"I'm ok with that"

**There is a teeny one-shot for you's**

**I know it's dreadful and boring but I had to leave you's with something. I'm going on holidays tomorrow and couldn't leave you hanging**

**I'm so sorry for this. It's horrible isn't it? **

**Sugar!**

**Anyway**

**I'm outtalk here**

**Peace**

**-Pacrastination-personified-**

**Xxx**


End file.
